A feedback-controlled fluid valve can be used to directly measure and control fluid flow within a hydronic system. A feedback-controlled fluid valve can be utilized in different types of devices, such as boilers, chillers, cooling towers, and radiators, among others. Such devices can be connected by various conduits of the system, such as by pipes, tubes, lines, and valves may be used to control fluid flow to or from these devices or other devices connected in conjunction with these devices.
Previous approaches for hydronic heating and cooling systems can use mechanical pressure independent valves to control flow to heating and/or cooling zones based on feedback from a thermostat. However, mechanical values may achieve poor flow accuracy and may fail to meet or maintain specifications, resulting in poor temperature control, in some implementations.
Previous approaches may additionally operate at higher nominal pressure and/or flow rate than necessary to maintain a particular temperature in the system. This can result in wasted energy and increased wear and tear on components of the system via the unnecessary additional work of pumps, chillers, and boilers, among other issues. Without flow accuracy and maintaining temperature, controlling fluid devices via feedback may be difficult under such approaches.